Feast of Tighamla
by my daydream world
Summary: Andros and Zhane introduce the space ranger to a KO-35 tradition


Summary: Andros and Zhane introduce the space ranger to a KO-35 tradition

Author note: Used to love Power Rangers in Space when I was little. Used to jump on my bed pretending to be a power ranger until I got yelled (in case all that jump broke my bed) my older brother had in space on video so we watch it quite a few times.

Disclaimer: I do not owned Power Rangers in any space or from

….

The Ranger felt that all day Andros and Zhane wanted to talk to them about something, it wasn't until at evening when they were eating pizza that Andros and Zhane began to talk.

"You know you have taught us some Earth traditions." Said Andros "

"Well, you taught Andros – I was top of my class on Earth studies…." Boasted Zhane with a grin. "Well, top of my class when I pay attention that is

"I didn't take that class," said Andros at once "I was too busy studying telekinesis which is beside the point…." Andros turn to the other rangers "Me and Zhane wanted to introduce you to do a KO-35 holiday tradition…."

"I was my idea…." Said Zhane once again boasting slightly.

"Okay," said TJ nodding his head he was interested in what kind of holiday this was. He didn't know much about KO-35 or what was life like there – no one of the other rangers did. What they knew KO-35 was attacked and abandoned some years before. It could be interesting to see what holidays they had because he doubt they would have Christmas.

"That is this holiday called?" asked Ashley she wanted to know more about KO-35 but hardly dared to ask. She knew Andros and Zhane both missed they home and the people they knew. Maybe they would be more willing to talk about they lives.

"The feast of Tighamla and the dream of destiny on board the last ship…." Said Zhane the other rangers blinked no sure what to say

"That's the official name, most people it called it the Feast of Tighamla." Said Andros "And some people only call it the lights of destiny…."

"Oaky… so what do we do?" asked Cassie unsure.

"Me and Andros are planning this whole thing…. You don't have to do anything just be free on Friday…. For the whole day…" said Zhane "We had to go and…. get things ready…" Zhane pulled Andros arm and drag him away.

The next few days Andros and Zhane didn't being up the Feast of Tighamla but they busy talking to each other with hush voices and disappear for hours at an time "It seem important to them," said Ashley to Cassie as once again Andros and Zhane were on where on-board "I know it is a big deal for them… I mean they lost them home and the last few years Zhane been in a deep sleep and Andros been travel alone in space….." Ashley paused Andros has gotten more open since they first meet him and having Zhane back Ashley didn't think she had seen him happier. Andros did seemed to like Earth but he must have missed his home planet "It would be the first time they can celebrate one of their holidays in years…"

"It be good to learn more about KO-35." Said Cassie "And learn more about what is important to them….I doubt if they celebrate Christmas or Halloween…."

"What do you think will happen?"

"I am guessing there is food involved in it somewhere." Said Cassie "But I am wondering about the lights of destiny? What do you think that is about?"

Thursday evening come and Zhane walked into the main room with a huge smile on his face. "It time for a bedtime story…." He said sitting down and took out a book from his bag. It was an old book had looked like it had been fix multiple times over the years. "Andros pointed out to me that you have no idea about the history of Ko-35 and the important history figures and all that… well we found a child version of the story to explain everything to you….."

"It is also traditional to tell this story the night before." Added Andros

Zhane was still grinning at the rangers "Are you ready? Then I will begin….Once in a distant galaxy – far from anywhere you can see…." Began Zhane "Was an old and rundown space ship looking for a new home. The inhibiters of the space ship had lived on this sip for many years – some had spent their entire life there…"

"That's truth…." Said Andros interrupting the story. Zhane shot him a look and Andros shrugged "Stories are a mixture of fact and fiction. I just pointing out important facts…."

Zhane carry on with the story "…. But the ship was old and fallen apart – it had to find a place to call home before the oxygen failed and everyone would die…."

"I thought this was a children story?" said Carlos

"It is," said Andros at once "We are taught from an early age the importance of oxygen and this is based on real events….and this is the basic version of the story…..there was a lot more going on than just oxygen failing – you wouldn't believe the politics in those times….."

"Can I carry on?" asked Zhane everyone nodded their heads. "The captain of this ship was women named Tighamla, - but most know her as Tig….she try to find somewhere to go but there was nowhere. She and the fellow elders' decide to trawl east to find somewhere….. But one night she had a dream and when she woke up she knew what she had to do… she change directions and started travelling West…. But this point the oxygen had begun to fail and people had fallen ill….."

"That's also true…." Said Andros "Changing direction made Tighamla very unpopular with everyone on board the ship….."

"And the dream? Was that true as well?" asked Ashley

"That cannot be proved or disproved that…." Said Andros "They are lots of theories about that….."

"Guys, this is important information here," said Zhane staring to get a little annoyed with the interruptions "At last Tighamla saw a small but inhabit plant some that was perfect for human. She landed the ship and for the first time in many years the humans come out of the ship and land they feet on the ground for some people the first time in their whole lives. On that day there had a feast and celebrate the end of a journey, to remember where we come from – we are from the stars and one day we will return to the stars. And that dreams are more powerful than we know. This plant was named after the ship that had been there home for many years – the ship that had taken them to a new place…that ship was called KO-35….." Zhane closed the book and smiled "Any questions?"

"Ko-35 is named after a space ship?" asked TJ surprise that/

"Where else did you think it got its name?" asked Zhane

"Where did this Tighamla…. Come from before?" asked Cassie

"Another space colony must likely," said Andros at once "There is quite a few dotted around, none anywhere near here anyway…."

"So you celebrate the day KO-35 is found," said Ashley wonder how they would celebrate it when there was no one left there now. When they were miles and miles away from the planet.

"Yes – but it more than that." said Zhane "We wouldn't have been here today if it wasn't for them. Ending of journey and beginning of others….KO-35 may be abounded but the descendants of the ship are still spend out throughout space."

"You mention about something called the lights of destiny..." said Carlos wanting where that fitted in.

"In true KO-35 traditions we cannot tell you that the lights of destiny are… you just have to wait and see….." said Zhane "As Earthling and guest to this special day you not want to ruin the surprise."

Cassie paused for a moment – she had never been addressed as an Earthling before. Then another question sprang to mind "You two speck English surely somewhere down the line someone come from Earth?" asked Cassie "I mean English is an earth language…. Right?"

"That's a very earth thing to say," said Zhane at once "it could be the other way around. A language is an language and nobody owns it…"

"Maybe I can explain this," said Andros "The official language of KO-35 is Karlvoe, but space is a big place and there are hundreds of different languages so they were always other languages back home. When KO-35 first made connect with Earth and knew one day we might need each other the citizens of KO-35 started to learn English in case the need ever rose. English is earlier than Karlove so it become more common…"

"The megaship got an translates app build into it you know," said Zhane "Sometimes it translate what you are saying into Karlove and the other way around….."

"You never said" said Ashley surprised that that information

"It doesn't happen often. And most of time we speak English – like I said it easier" Said Andros "And it only happens when DCEA is doing updates….."

"So you both speck English and Kalovs," said Carlos they nodded their heads "So why don't you two speck Kalovs with each other?"

"Because we always spoken English together" said Zhane "Like Andros said English is easier…but if we wanted to we could….."

"Can you say something in Kalovs?" asked Cassie eagerly. She love to listen to other languages even when she wasn't sure what she was saying

Andros and Zhane looked at each other before nodded. They began to speck with a different accent and a different language. They spoke at the same time so it was something they both knew by heart when they finished they grinned.

"What did you say?" asked T.J

"It's a pome we had to say that the academy every day," said Zhane "A masterpiece really….right Earthlings get to bed."

In the morning the rangers woke up early "breakfast," said Zhane with a smile "We have before you transitional Ko-35 feast of Tighamla breakfast, eat now because we don't eat again until later this evening…."

TJ looked at the food with suspicion "What is this food?"

"This is the kind of food they had eaten on the journey to Ko-35 but nicer…. "Said Zhane "To symbolise our humble beginners and that we should be grateful for what we have…." Said Zhane

"What is this food?"

"It's like… porridge…. But tasty…." Said Andros "It taste better than it looks anyway…."

The rangers looked unsure "It a reminder where we come from." Said Zhane digging into his own food "`Come on eat up – or you been hungry later."

The ranger eat the porridge like food. "It not that bad," said Carlos nodding his head

"It taste like cardboard….." mumble TJ more to himself but he eat it anyway,

After breakfast the rangers wanted to know what they were meant to do next. They had gone down to the nearest plant "Well, traditionally you are meant to plant a tree – oxygen and all that," said Zhane "But this plant needs cactus so we are planting them instead….."

"So this is a reminder about when they nearly run out of oxgen?" said Ashley she could see the logic in that.

"Yes- the air we have is important – more trees more air…" said Zhane. So that morning the rangers plated a cactus each and when they had finished they tied a colour ribbon about them.

"I never thought a cactus could look do pretty," commented Cassie with a smile.

Back on the megaship Andros and Zhane went off to get the feast ready. So the rangers were free to have some time doing what they want. "I think is tradition is very important." Said Ashley "I mean, it can't be anything bad about planting trees and all that…..maybe we should aport this holiday for Earth."

"I have to admit planting those cactus felt good." Said Carlos "Next time I going to wear gloves…."

"Maybe next time it just be a normal tree." Pointed T.J "We only planted the cactus because that was what that planet needed. I just wonder what food is going to be served. Hopefully something better than breakfast."

Zhane was like a little kid showing the ranger the food when it was ready. Some things look like food they were familiar with some of it was not. "That there is… pink cheese…."

"Pink cheese?"

"You don't have pink cheese on Earth?" question Zhane very surprised.

Andros shook his head "And you were top of your class in Earth studies." He said "It's nice," he said to the others.

Zhane hadn't finished telling everyone what the more unusual looking things were. "Those are puffs puffs….. There were hard to find…. They tasted fluffy…..And that there is spotted space fish….. That taste like chicken….."

Andros and Zhane started to eat everything they could while the other where more careful. But they all founded something like really liked. TJ was surprised how much he liked the spotted fish, while Cassie loved a strange blue mushroom like thing, Carlos enjoyed the pink cheese and Ashley couldn't get enough of the puff puff.

While they eat Andros and Zhane shared stories about growing up in KO-35 – neither of them mention Karone, not by name anyway. They learned that Andros and Zhane used to race around the park with hover-boards and that it wouldn't work on Earth because of the gravity different between the two planets. They also learned that learn that at the Academy they also studied self defence mechanics, body languages reading and surviving in space. (They did things like maths, history, geography as well) Andros and Zhane told stories until it was beginning to get dark. Then they got something out of some boxes.

"Candles?"

"KO-35 holiday ones…." Said Andros "What we do is light them and send it out into space. The first one is for Captain Tighamla. Then we send one for the family that's missing.

"For us that everyone on KO-35 that why we got so many candles" said Zhane "We have no idea what has happen to them… well we know about Karone….but in a sense she is still in away missing so we added her. But you can light candles for any one you want after that."

"It symbol hope and they is always light even in the darkness of times." Added Andros

"How do they work – surely… the light will go out….." said Cassie

Zhane laughed and let them have an closer look at the candles – each one had an small supply of oxygen with them in a contained lid, "They lasted for about ten minutes….."

The rangers all lit the candles and set them off into the darkness – the future they got the more and more they looked like tiny stars – they keep watching them go until they went out of sight or the lights had died out.

The rangers made the way back in. Andros and Zhane more quite than they have been all day – they seem to be thinking about their family and friends from the Academy "So, what do you think?" asked Zhane

"I really liked it," said Ashley and Cassie nodded her head "We really liked it. We are interested in any other holidays you have too…"

Andros and Zhane looked at each other. "Alright," said Zhane "The next one is more fun – this one is more symbolic and remembering our history and stuff like that….."

"So that means we have to show you all the special days we have on earth." Said Carlos "Pancake day, Easter, valentine's day…. You have to take part in them all…"


End file.
